herofandomcom-20200223-history
Timekeeper
The Timekeeper is the main antagonist turned anti-hero in the film, Spy Kids 4: All Time in the World. He was a villain who seeks to stop time in the world because people have been wasting time and vows to take away time from the world. Origin Back in the 1930s, the Timekeeper's scientist father brought him to a laboratory where his father and his co-workers were conducting an experiment on time travel called Project Armageddon. His father told him not play and wander in the lab, but he did not listen and he was caught up in his father's experiment and frozen in time. His father had not yet found a way to unfreeze him in time until he died due to old age. One day, a group of scientists found a substance from a meteorite known as the Chrono Sapphire, which has special qualities, including the ability to unfreeze the Timekeeper in time. When the Timekeeper was unfrozen, he realized that all people he knew and loved already passed away. Under the name Danger D'amo (most probably not his real name), he became the head of the OSS, a spy organization. Motives and Scheme When the Timekeeper first appeared to the media as a villain, he stated that his goal is cause Armageddon by stopping time. He believes that people does not value time, but waste it. In order to do this, he must activate the Armageddon device. He leads a bunch of masked minions under the command of his trusted henchman Tick Tock to achieve his goal. However, the real purpose of the Armageddon device is not to stop time, but for him go back in time. The Timekeeper longs to reunite with his father and to prevent his death. He already went back in time more than once, but failed and created multiple versions of himself, which served as his minions (including Tick Tock). He finally succeeds, probably because the Chrono Sapphire went along with him through the time portal created by his Armageddon device. He reappeared immediately where the portal once were but reappeared as an age-readjusted version of himself, telling Cecil and Rebecca that they are right, that he can't change the past and that his father is still dead. He told them that people should not live in the past but live a life moving forwards to the future. Gallery Danger With A Small Disc.jpg|Danger holds a small disc which contains an old OSS file. Timekeeper past.png|Danger frozen and trapped in time. Timekeeper real identity.png|The Timekeeper is revealed to be Danger D'amo. Time To Depart.jpg|Danger prepares himself to head back to the past to see his father. Timekeeper old.png|Danger's old self. Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Fallen Category:Anti Hero Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Tricksters Category:Master of a Villain Category:Nameless Category:Successful Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Obsessed Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Stalkers Category:Mastermind Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Siblings Category:Neutral Good Category:Male Category:Control Freaks Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Betrayed Category:Charismatic Category:Non-Action Category:Elementals Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Elderly Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Alter-Ego Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:MAD Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Comedy Heroes